This application is for support of 5 three-week workshops to be given at Cold Spring Harbor on the following subjects: a) Cell Culture; b) Animal Viruses; c) Molecular Biology and Genetics of Yeast; d) Molecular Cytogenetics; e) Advanced Bacterial Genetics -Construction and cloning of hybrid DNA molecules.